


Wanna Hear You Moan For Me

by WerewolvesandMoonbeams



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:25:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewolvesandMoonbeams/pseuds/WerewolvesandMoonbeams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles had never given phone sex much of a thought.  But then, he never thought Derek Hale would be calling him in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna Hear You Moan For Me

Stiles was on the verge of sleep when his phone went off. He rolled over, grabbing it, and without bothering to look at the caller he answered. "Hello?"

 

The line was quiet for a moment and Stiles was about to hang up when he heard a shaky breath on the other end. "Can I help you?" He yawned, sitting up and rubbing at his eyes.

 

"Stiles," the voice was low, and was followed with a soft moan. "Did I wake you up?"

 

Stiles looked over at the clock. "Yeah, Derek, you did. Thanks. So, what the hell is so important that it couldn't wait until morning?" His only response was a grunt. "Ok, well, good talk. Good night Der-"

 

"Don't go." There was something about Derek's voice that sent a shiver through Stiles.

 

"What exactly did you want?"

 

Derek took a breath. "You. Want you, moron."

 

Stiles' eyes widened, and he fell silent, trying to concentrate on the sounds coming from the phone. "Are you... are you seriously calling me while you're jerking off?"

 

"Maybe," Derek said, his tone low and lust filled. It was so different from what Stiles was used to, and it made his stomach tighten. This could not be happening. There was no way that this was actually happening. He had to be dreaming.

 

"Ok, well, umm, as nice as that is, I'm not sure I want to listen to you play with yourself over the phone." Stiles bit his lip,trying to ignore the stirring in his boxers.

 

There was the sound of rustling clothes on the other end. "Stiles." That was it. Hearing his name on Derek's lips like this, it was too much. He sat up, breathing heavily.

 

"Ok, yeah, I'm here Derek. Tell me, what're you doing?" His eyes closed, trying to picture Derek laid out on his bed, naked, cock in hand. It wasn't that hard to imagine.

 

"Got my pants unzipped, and my hand is so tight around my cock." Derek let out a moan, and Stiles just imagined his back arching off the bed. He let his hand slide over his body, shivering as his fingers brushed over his nipples. It was suddenly too hot in his bedroom.

 

"Y-yeah? Are you hard?"

 

"Very."

 

"What... what are you thinking about?" Stiles whispered, rolling his nipple between his thumb and forefinger. He let out a soft huff of breath. His skin felt like it was on fire.

 

"You." Stiles whimpered at Derek's words, his eyes fluttering opened. "Thinking about you. On your knees in front of me.

 

"Fuck," the boy moaned. "Yeah, you want me like that?" It was hard to imagine someone like Derek wanting him. He was too skinny, too awkward.

 

"Yeah. Want you to look up at me, lick your lips and take my cock into your mouth. Want you to lick it, suck it. Fuck, Stiles, want to feel your mouth."

 

Wriggling out of his boxers, Stiles reached down and ran his fingers over his swelling cock. "Want it, Derek. Want you to fuck my mouth. Use me." He wasn't sure where these words were coming from. He had never given much thought to actually performing oral sex on anyone. But it felt right, and now he wanted it. Wanted to be in front of Derek, wanted to give into him.

 

Derek groaned, and it took all he had for Stiles to keep himself from begging the man to come over this very second and make him live out this fantasy.

 

"Think you'd be a good cock whore Stiles. So pretty on your knees, looking up at me. You'd beg for my cock, wouldn't you? Beg me to let you have it, let you suck it."

 

Stiles mewled, his fingers tightening around his cock, stroking himself with long, slow movements. "Yes. Want you so bad. Please give it to me Derek. Please, I want it."

 

“God, I'm going to cum,” Derek's words were getting breathy, shaky. Stiles arched off of the bed, biting his lip hard.

 

“Y-yes,” he managed, hips tilting up and into his hand. “Give it to me.”

 

Derek groaned into the phone, and then fell silent, the only sound his heavy breathing. “Looks so good on you Stiles. My cum splattered across that pretty face.”

 

Stiles moaned, his strokes quickening as he reached his climax. “Gonna cum. Please, Derek.” With a strangled cry he came, his thin frame shuddering. He fell back against the bed, panting softly. “Oh my god.”

 

They sat on the line in silence for several long minutes as they both got their breath back. Derek was the first to spoke. The lust was gone from his voice, and he almost sounded mournful. “I'm sorry. Shouldn't have done that. Can we preten-”

 

“No. Please, it's ok. Don't apologize. I liked it...” Stiles bit his lip, his cheeks heating up.

 

“Me too.” Stiles couldn't help but smile at the words. He shivered, pulling his covered up around him.

 

“Stay on the line until I fall asleep? And then in the morning we can talk about this whole me on my knees thing?”

 

Derek chuckled and Stiles could almost hear the smile in his voice. “Yeah, ok. Good night.”

 

“Good night.”


End file.
